Naruto:The Once and Future King of the West
by Animefanguy
Summary: Banished for bringing back the Uchiha by those that where supose to care and protect him, Naruto travels to the West where he makes his own destiny. M for safety
1. Prologue

**Hey guys my new story it came to me after I read the storys with naruto being the ruler of the west so here is my version, hope you like it and please NO FLAMING.**

**Diclamer: I do not own Naruto or Fate/stay night and all its counterparts.**

**Story Start**

The continent that the Elemental Countries reside in is greater than most people realize, in fact the Elemental Countries are on the eastern side of the continent as a whole, you see just past the west edges of the Land of Wind and the Land of Earth was a massive wall that it is said to have been built by the Sage of the Six Paths himself and reinforce by the Uzumaki clan with powerful seals so that it would not deteriorate.

Beyond the wall was a massive territory two times bigger than the Elemental Countries, with warlords, kings, ninja, knights, mages and even demons, that all fought to protect their own territories from rivals. That was the very reason why the Sage had built that wall; he knew that the never ending war of the West and center part of the continent would surely spill to the East. At his deathbed the Sage gave a warning that even divided if the conflict of the West ever spilled to the East it would wipe out half the Elemental Countries before a plan to counter them could even de thought up.

Though the warnings of the Sage were forgotten through time and the East evolved believing itself to be invincible. Still out of pure superstition none dared to go over the wall, no Daimyo, or Kage, or even legendary shinobi like Madara Uchiha. Only one man dared to clime the wall and that act would shake the very foundation of the world.

The West was constantly on war, not like the Three Shinobi Wars of the East, that were hidden, and went unnoticed by most of the population of the countries, as it was waged by shinobi, these wars where open and cased great pain and suffering to the people. All that changed when a young man no older than 13, with blond hair, blue eyes, slightly tan skin and whisker-like marks on his cheeks, came to the West from the Elemental Counties and did what all thought to be impossible, he pulled the Sword from the Stone, an ancient sword that was stuck in stone for millennia, a relic from a bygone era who's legend still echoed through time. _Caliburn: the Golden Sword of the Victorious._ The young man's name was Naruto.

With Caliburn in hand Naruto trained and at the age of 16 challenged the great Red Dragon of the North, after an apocalyptic battle he managed to slay it and acquired its power making him a dragon in human form and gaining the name Pendragon. A little time afterwards he appeared at the capital of the biggest territory, which belonged to the warlord Oba Nobunaga; with a red headed woman by his side, the woman had red slitted eyes, fox ears and whisker-like marks on her cheeks, and his whisker-like marks were gone. He challenged Nobunaga and defeated him thus gaining his own territory and the woman, who went by the name Kitomi, became his personal adviser.

After he became a warlord he focused to his people in order to make their lives better, after a year he had become known as a good and just ruler and many shinobi, knights and even mages flocked to his side, especially after it was known that he pulled the sword from the stone, one mage in particular took great interest in the young warlord and trained him in politics, military and magic, this mage's name was Merlin.

Unfortunately the news of him pulling the sword and his growing popularity also attracted enemies, some of the other warlords wanted the sword for their own personal desires, while others saw him as a threat to their power. As a result war broke out again and the target was the new territory of Albion as the young warlord had named it and his capitol that went by the name of Camelot. After the first wave the young ruler knew that his people would only be free and safe if he united the entirety of the West, and so he embarked on his quest to unite the land.

It took three whole years for the young man to unite the land, three years of blood, sweat and tears. Along the way he acquired new allies and troops who he turned on his side with his great charisma, sometimes winning wars and territory with words not by the sword and bloodshed, the people saw him as a beacon of hope and riled behind him be they man or demon they saw in him the chance to finally have peace.

During the first year of the War of Unification, as it was later called, Merlin took him to meet the Lady of the Lake and she, after looking into the young man's soul she gifted him with _Excalibur: the Sword of Promised Victory_ and its sheath _Avalon_.

With both Caliburn and Excalibur in his possession the 18 year old ruler continued to fight and win battle after battle, getting more people and land with each victory. On the second year of the war he met the woman who would become the commander of his knights and the love of his life, Arturia Briton. She was a young woman in her late teens with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She had "finely textured" golden hair that seemed "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face showed some signs of naivety and displayed elegance; she also had beautiful teal colored eyes.

With her help, along with everyone else he had met and gathered, the young king ended the war in a final battle with the _Alliance of Lords,_ as the five remaining warlords called themselves, and united the entire West. Two days after the battle, he was crowned as King Naruto Pendragon the first.

He made a speech from the balcony of his castle about the future of the now united West to the people of Camelot and the rest of his kingdom, which was broadcasted to the entire Kingdom thanks to a magical device which projected the entire event. With his great charisma he quelled any and all uneasiness the people had and in the end of the speech the people where chanting his name.

After the crowd calmed down a bit he gestured to Arturia, who was behind him, to step forward by reaching his hand towards her. She took his extended had and stepped forward and there in front of the entire kingdom the young king kneeled down in front of her and asked for her hand in marriage.

Arturia was shocked and the entire kingdom held its breath waiting for her response, after getting over the shock Arturia smiled, tears of happiness running down her cheeks as she accepted. The entire land roared with cheers as their King rose up and kissed their future Queen. The wedding took place two days after the young King was crowned and publicly proposed, the entire kingdom celebrated not only the wedding but also the end of the constant wars that plagued the land, as a wedding present the young King gave his warrior Queen the sword Caliburn, which she excepted with tears of joy in her eyes, as she knew the trust her new husband placed in her by giving her the holy sword.

For two years Naruto and Arturia Pendragon ruled with fairness and compassion, turning the once divided land into a prosperous kingdom, but now they must prepare for the inevitable, opening of the border to the East, and interacting with the people of the Elemental Countries, and Naruto knew he would be facing his past.

**End**

**Hope you like the prologue live your coments and as I said NO FLAMING PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I hope you like this new chapter.**

**WARNING: this story has Konoha Bashing**

**Diclamer: I do NOT own Naruto, Fate/stay night and all its counterparts, Hellsing, Bleach, Merlin, Assassins Creed or anything else I have used**

**Story Start**

A man at his early 20's with blond hair and slightly tanned skin opened his eyes as the rays of the morning sun hit his face, this man was Naruto Pendragon first king of the unified West, he was lying on his king sized bed in the royal chambers of his castle in Camelot **(A/N: the castle is like the one in the TV series Merlin, that includes the rooms to)**. As he looked down he saw a mop of golden hair lying on top of him, he smiled at the site of his sleeping wife with her head on his chest and gently started petting her bare back.

Arturia stirred from her sleep as she opened her eyes a bit and looked at her husband and smiled.

"Good morning beloved" she said as she cuddled on his chest.

"Good morning my angel, it is time to get up" he said with a love filed voice. Arturia slowly got up and reviled her naked form to him, Naruto smiled as he remembered last night's act, even after two years of marriage they still made love like newlyweds, especially after she belly danced for him, Kami how he loved that.

They got up and went to their personal bathroom to take a bath and get ready for the bay, after that they opened a boor to their room-closet that was connected to both the bedroom and the bathroom to get dressed, both of them had the habit of wearing their armor nearly all the time except to parties and when they made time for themselves. Arturia was wearing a blue dress under the pieces of armor that she wore **(A/N: Sabers outfit from fate/stay night)**, when she was ready she put her crown on her head **(A/N: Arwen's crown from LOTR)**. Naruto like always put his green crystal necklaces on his neck and wore his full body armor **(A/N: Lancelot's armor from fate/zero but in white and without the helmet)**, when he was done he put his own crown on his head **(A/N: Aragorn's crown from LOTR but instead of a tree it has a dragon insignia)**. Before they could exit the room Arturia grabbed her husband's hand and stopped him, the King looked at his Queen; she looked at him in the eyes.

"What is it love?" he asked her and she squeezed his hand a little.

"Naruto are you ok?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Why shouldn't I be ok?"

"You know what today is" she said and the intensity in her eyes increased a bit. Naruto smiled a sad smile and looked down, of course he knew what today was, it was the anniversary of his banishment from Konoha, his reword for stopping the Uchiha from going to Orochimaru.

"I am fine love, it has been eight years since then and although I am still a bit sad that it happened, if it did not I would have never come to the west, would have never become a King and I would have never met you" he told her as he pulled her in a kiss. Arturia smiled as she accepted the kiss, after a few minutes they separated and left the room.

When they exited the royal chambers they came face to face with a thin man who was wearing butler attire with white gloves, he had black hair worn in a ponytail, his eye color was grey and over his left eye he wore a monocle, he was holding a clipboard in his left hand.

"Good morning my Lord, my Lady" said the man as he bowed to them. "How are you this morning?" he asked as he straightened up.

"Good morning Walter we are fine thanks" said Arturia as she smiled at the man, Walter C. Dornez was one of Naruto's earliest and most trustworthy allies, after Naruto was crowned King he asked him to become his personal butler since he was very good at organization and was a both trustworthy and powerful.

"So my old friend what's on our schedule for today?" asked the young King as he and his wife started walking towards the dining room.

"Well Sire, today after breakfast you have the weekly meeting with the council as it is Friday, which I still cannot understand why you made it mandatory for the council to meet every week" said Walter as he walked behind them while looking at his clipboard.

Naruto smiled as he heard this, "So we can be sure that everything is going well for the kingdom and to be well informed of what is going on in each region, which is why we have so much paperwork" he said as they continued to walking, passing servants and knights that bowed as they passed.

"Yet you still have enough time to train and interact with the people, guess those are the perks that someone gains when they beat the bane of every ruler in existence" said Walter with a smile as he remembered when Naruto showed his solution to the nightmare that was paperwork. A smile appeared on Naruto's face, oh how mad that wretched bastard would be if he knew that he had found a way to beat paperwork, ah the true wonder that is **Kage-Bushin**.

"What else?" asked Arturia as they entered the dining room and sat on table next to each other with Walter behind them.

"Well after that depending on how long the meeting will last you can choose to either appear at the academy and/or the orphanage as you like to do every so often"

"The children are the future of this Empire Walter, speaking of children how is your apprentice doing?" asked Naruto as some servants brought their breakfast, fruits, bread, honey and jam.

"He is doing fine, by the time you have sired an heir he will be ready to begin his duties as the child's personal butler, spiking of which when do you plan on having an air sires?" he asked with interest evident in his voice. Arturia smiled and placed her hand on Naruto's.

"Not for another year Walter" she said "We both want a child but we decided that we would spend three years after our marriage for us and the kingdom before we add someone new to the family that we both plan to love with all our hearts" Walter smiled at the response and stayed silent so the royal couple could have their breakfast in peace.

When they exited the dining hall, they started going towards the throne room.

"What else is on the agenda for today?" the Queen asked as she looked at Walter over her shoulder.

"Well aside from, lunch, meeting the lottery winners, and the two hours it takes you to finish your paperwork, nothing" Walter answered as he looked over the schedule. He had asked his King why he put the visit to the academy and the orphanage before the rest when he first told him of the change he had made on the schedule, and he had told his that it was due to the hours that he would sometimes finish, he could go on with less sleep, the children need it.

As they approached the massive double door that led to the throne room they saw a man and a woman waiting for them, the man was old, he had white hair and a long beard, his eyes where brown and they showed wisdom and power, he was wearing a simple blue tunic, had a blue wizards hat on his head and was caring a wooden staff **(A/N: think Gandalf the Gray but with blue robes)**. The woman had long crimson hair, red slitted eyes, two fox ears on top of her head, DD cup breasts and an hourglass figure that most women would kill for; she was wearing an elegant red kimono with the design of an orange fox with nine tales. When they noticed them they smiled and the woman waved.

"Good morning kits" she said.

"Good morning Kitomi, Merlin" Naruto said to the two people in front of him.

"Good morning my King, my Queen" Merlin said with a small bow.

"Merlin how are you this morning?" asked Arturia.

"Fine thank you"

""Kitomi, how goes the process of you getting your chakra back?" asked Naruto.

"Slowly" she said, since the only her soul was sealed inside Naruto, after she was freed when he absorbed the dragons power she had to relay on the low-Kage lever resaves that she gained, for her to get her full chakra resaves back she would have to either sleep for nine hundred years or take back her Yin and Yang.

"Kit how are you filing?" asked a very concerned Kitomi while looking at the young King.

"I'm fine Kitomi, though it has been eight years since that day" Naruto said and the people around him noticed the subtle sadness in his voice. He and Arturia started walking towards the massive doors. Kitomi looked at his back and sighed, she remembered the day of his banishment like it was yesterday.

**(FLASHBACK NO JUSTU)**

_Naruto was in the council chamber two days after the success of the Sasuke-retrieval mission his wounds from his fight with Sasuke still fresh especially the wound from the chidori inflicted on his chest. He looked at the people that where gathered, the shinobi council and the civilian one, the three Elders and finally he looked at his parents, first he looked at his mother; Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, she was sitting in the chair of the Uzumaki-Namikaze clan head, then he looked at his father Minato Namikaze, who was sitting in the chair of the Hokage, both of them looked at him with indifference and disappointment._

_"__Naruto Namikaze do you know why we called you here?" asked the Hokage with a voice void of any emotion._

_"__No sir" he answered sternly as he looked directly at his father's eyes._

_"__You are here to answer for your crimes brat" said Councilwoman Mebuki Haruno._

_"__What crimes?" asked Naruto as he looked at her._

_"__You're crimes against Uchiha Sasuke-Sama" she answered him with an infuriated look "don't pretend that you did nothing, you purposely injured a Konoha Shinobi"_

_"__Wait a minute; I put my life on the line to bring back a traitor, who nearly killed me, from joining Orochimaru, and you are putting me on trial for bruising him a bit?" he asked in disbelief as he looked at his father in hope that this was some kind of joke, his father's serious look though through that idea out the window._

_"__Silence we do not need your input into this, since it's of little consequence, you are here simply so we can inform you of your sentence" said Homura Mitokado as he glared at him, then the Hokage got up and looked at Naruto with the same look of indifference he had at the beginning of the council meeting._

_"__Naruto Namikaze, by an near-unanimous vote, minus one, you are here by banished from Konoha" Naruto was shocked at what his own father was saying to him "you are stripped of you family name and must leave the village in the next three days and never return as the punishment will be death", Naruto was to shocked to even speak, near-unanimous vote? He looked around and the only one with a sad expression was Tsunade. Did that mean that his own parents agreed that he deserved this punishment for completing his mission? He tightened his fists with so much force in frustration that they became white; his hair was covering his eyes so no one saw his eyes shift from blue to silver with a ripple-like pattern for a second before they turned back to how they were before. When Naruto looked up everyone in the room flinched at the site of his eyes, they had so much hate._

_"__Very well __**Hokage-Sama**__" Naruto said, with the last word having so much venom in his voice it could kill an elephant if it were real, at the tone in which Naruto spoke the title Minato and Kushina flinched again not expecting the reaction, "I hope you are prepared for the backlash that will follow" and after saying that Naruto removed his hitai-ate and left the room, living the entire council wondering what he meant by that._

_Naruto walked towards his family home through the alleys in order to avoid the civilians when he saw his graduation class all together except for his twin sister Mito, he got closer in order to hear what they were saying._

_"__Finally that blasted demon will live the village and we can stop pretending that we are his friends" said Shikamaru looking towards the others._

_"__Tell me about it, me and Akamaru can finally stop being nice to him" said Kiba with Akamaru barking in agreement._

_"__Yosh now that that un-youthful demon is banished Mito-Sama will surely shine with her flames of youth!" said Rock Lee with excitement._

_ "__It is only logical that once he is gone the village will prosper even more" said Shino as he fixed his glasses._

_"__The fool thought he could control his fate, serves his right" said Neji._

_"__And to think I had to pretend to have a crush on him, thank Kami he is so dense" said Hinata with a disgusted look on her face._

_"__Hey I now, let's gate ready for the day that he is banished so that we can rub it on his face that we were never his friends" said Tenten with a cruel smile on her face._

_"__Yea… much…much… that would be funny" said Choji as he ate his chips_

_"__I wonder how he will react when he find out that Iruka-sensei was pretending to care as well. let's invite him to so he can enjoy the pain that demon will feel" said Sakura with glee and they all agreed "anyway I will go see how Sasuke-kun is doing at the hospital later guys" she said and left._

_"__Oh no you don't forehead I will see Sasuke-kun first" shouted Ino as they raced towards the hospital._

_"__I'll see you guys later, I will go inform Mito-Sama of our plan I'm sure she will be dilated and will join us" said Tenten as the others scattered._

_Naruto stood still as a rock after hearing their conversation and he felt his heart break, these people he called friends had deceived him and pretended to care for him, but in truth they only saw him as the fox whose soul was sealed inside him, even Iruka a person he looked up to as an older brother was deceiving him all along. And then there was Mito, his younger twin, while he looked a lot like their father Mito was a mini version of their mother. When the Sandaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi's soul into him, he sealed the Yang half of her chakra into Mito and the Yin half back to Kushina so she could survive, as a result of this the village saw Mito as a hero for keeping the Kyuubi's chakra in check and he became the village pariah and the villagers dropped all their fear, anger, hate, frustration on to him in the form of hateful glares, insults and beatings when his parents were not present. _

_His parents now, they completely ignored him in order to fund over their little princess, whenever he came home with bruises they would call him a liar when he would tell them that he got them from the beatings the villagers gave him, they would say that the villagers of Konoha would never do something like that and that he got the bruises from fights he got into, and would then ground him for getting into fights and then lie about it, especially since Mito backed the civilians and their claim that he was fighting, their precious little girl would never lie, they would always go out with Mito and live him behind, they would always celebrate her birthday and live him alone and forgotten. As Naruto thought all those things his anger and hate grew more and more until he heard a voice in his head._

_"__**Naruto-kun you have to calm down, don't let your anger and hate consume you**__" shouted Kyuubi from inside his head, hoping to calm him down._

_'__How can I not Kitomi? Didn't you hear them? They all deceived me and are planning to rub it on my face' thought Naruto with rage as tears started falling from his eyes._

_"__**I now but you have to calm down, otherwise you will become what they claim you are and that would make it their victory. Do not let them make you what they want!**__"_

_'__I'll try Kitomi, but it hurts so much' he told her with pain evident in his thoughts 'no one cares about me, no one would miss me, I bet every single person in the village will celebrate my banishment'_

_Kyuubi didn't say anything as she knew the truth of that statement. After that Naruto wiped his eyes and steeled his determination._

_'__They do not want me? Fine! Then I do not want them, I will not give them the satisfaction of ridiculing me in front of everyone, Kitomi get ready we leave at nightfall._

_"__**Very well, but you should hurry home in order to seal your belongings and the things you copied from the Namikaze and Uzumaki libraries, we do not have much time"**_

_'__Right' he thought and hurried to the Uzumaki-Namikaze mansion. When he reached it he hurried to his room and made two __**Kage-Bushins**__, he may not have the reserves that Mito had thanks to Kitomi's chakra but he was an Uzumaki so he already had high-Kage level reserves, and started sealing his things and the things he "borrowed" from the family library inside scrolls, his father had overestimated the library's security. In the end he sealed all the sealing scrolls inside a seal that was under his forearm, a master storage seal of his own creation. No one knew this but Naruto was a rare genius when it came to seals, easily creating new ones and improving the ones that already existed, like the one he had, while normal ones allowed a small number of items per seal, his created a dimensional space that could house hundreds of items._

_After he was done he looked at his room, a simple room with a bed, desk and closet, he never did have a lot of things so now that he removed the few things he did have it looked like it was never used, the only thing that told that he was ever there was the genin graduation picture with him, Sasuke, Mito and Kakashi as their sensei, though he did always ignore him for Mito and Sasuke so he did not acknowledge him as his sensei._

_'__So where do you thing we should go Kitomi, we could go to Wave, but we will put them in danger. We can't go to Suna, as they have an alliance with Konoha and I do not what to go to Snow/Spring as that would put Koyuki in a difficult situation, and if we think like that all the places we help are out of the question, so any ideas?"_

**_"_****_Well since we want to disappear and make it impossible for them to follow us I sagest that you go west"_**_she told him and she could feel his confusion._

_'__West? But I thought we agreed not to go to Suna'_

**_"_****_I meant beyond Suna"_**

_'__But there isn't anything beyond Wind Country'_

**_"_****_Oh there is, it is just not shown on any maps of this age"_**_she could feel his disbelief and decided to elaborate, __**"take out a map"**__ Naruto did so he looked at the map he had of the Elemental Counties, __**"see how the map stops west of Wind and Stone Country?"**__ he nodded __**"there exists a gigantic wall that separates the Elemental Countries from the rest two thirds of the continent."**_

_'__But why does that wall exist and why have I not heard of this before?' Naruto asked her._

**_"_****_The wall was built by the Sage of the Six Paths"_**_at this Naruto's eyes grow wide, __**"the reason he built it was because of the constant wars and in order to protect this side of the continent as he could not stop their warmongering, also since he made the wall when he was young he did not give a small amount of chakra to them to make the physical and spiritual energies combine and produce their own chakra, so I doubt you will find chakra users. Anyway no one from the East ever dared going over the wall since even without chakra the people of the West had and still have I believe great power. So if we go there no one from Konoha will follow us, not even Jiraiya."**_

_'__You are right Kitomi; it is the perfect place to also make a new start where no one knows me' he told her and he got up, he did not what a confrontation with any of his so called family so he jumped out the window and hid in the alleyways until darkness fell, he waited close to the gates and at the time of the change of the guards he slipped out unnoticed and headed West where his new life awaited him._

**(FLASHBACK NO JUSTU KAI)**

Kitomi sighed once more as she followed the royal couple together with Merlin and Walter. The guards at the boors to the throne room saluted their King and Queen and opened them. Inside the throne room **(A/N: like I said, think TV show Merlin)** sixteen people were waiting for them, they walked on the red carpet until they reached the two thrones at the end of the room, they sat with Merlin and Walter on Naruto's right and Kitomi on Arturia's right.

Naruto looked at the people that were gathered, on his and Arturia's left were the eight members of the war council and on their right the eight member of the civilian council.

Nearest to them on their left was Gawain. He is a mature older adult with short almost curly light dark blond hair and aqua eyes, he was wearing shining white armor with flower design on it, he had a longsword on his left hip **(A/N: fate/extra)**. Gawain became the leader of the kingdom's knights after Arturia married the King taking her place; he is also the leader of the Eight Generals as the war council is known. He is extremely loyal to his King and Queen; he joined Naruto the same time as Arturia. His title in the Eight Generals is Saber of the King.

Next to him on his left was Cu Clulainn. He is a young man with blue hair in a ponytail and red eyes, he was wearing deep ultramarine body tights covered in Runes, his red lance was on his back **(A/N: fate/stay night)**. Cu is the leader of the kingdom's lancers and a member of the Eight Generals. Naruto gained his loyalty when he defeated him in a duel that Cu stated during the year after Nobunaga's defeat, Cu vowed to protect his new King with his life. His title in the Eight Generals is Lancer of the Valley.

Next to Cu was Shirou Emiya. He is a young man in his early 20's, has white hair and black eyes, he was wearing a body armor made from a black material and a red overcoat, he had a bow on his back **(A/N: fate/stay night)**. Shirou is the leader of the kingdom's archers and a member of the Eight Generals. He met Naruto during the Unification War as he wondered the land and after some convincing Shirou became part of Naruto's growing army, rising quickly through the ranks. His title in the Eight Generals is Archer of the Wind.

Next to Shirou was Alexander. He is a tall man standing over two meters in height, with large muscles, has red hair and beard and brown eyes, he was wearing a bronze armor with cuffs and greaves with fringes that leave his arms and thighs unprotected, on top of the armor he was wearing a thick mantle, with fringes like his cuffs, dyed in a similar red to his hair, on his left side was a spatha **(A/N: fate/zero)**. Alexander is the leader of the kingdom's cavalry and a member of the Eight Generals. At the Beginning of the Unification War he commanded an enemy army against Naruto, but at the end Naruto speared his life with an offer to join him which he took. His title in the Eight Generals is Rider of the Land.

Next to him was Francis Drake. She is a young woman in her mid 20's with a body that most women would kill for, has long wavy crimson pink hair, blue eyes and a scar across her face, she was wearing a brown choker collar almost attached to her dark pink captain vest that showed her breasts, white pants, and long dark brown boots, she had two pistols on his hips **(A/N: fate/extra)**. Francis is the leader of the kingdom's navy and a member of the Eight Generals. She was originally a pirate captain, until she attacked a port of Albion while Naruto was there inspecting during the year after Nobunaga's defeat. After they clashed and he won she became infatuated with him, and would try to win his heart, unfortunately for her Naruto rejected her and after another fight she excepted it, but was surprised when he offered her a place at his side even though he would not take her as his bride. Her title in the Eight Generals is Rider of the Sea.

Next to her was Tamamo-no-Mae. She is a young five tailed kitsune with a great figure, she has long pink hair, yellow eyes and a fox's ears and tails, she was wearing a beautiful blue kimono, a small mirror was tied on her belt **(A/N: fate/extra)**. Tamamo is the leader of the kingdom's magus, headmistress of the college of magic and a member of the Eight Generals. Tamamo was found by Kitomi during the year after Nobunaga's death, and even if Kitomi had lost her power, the two kitsune created a sibling bond. Her title in the Eight Generals is Caster of the Circle.

Next to her was Ezio Auditore da Firenze. He is a man at his early 30's; he was wearing a black rode armor that covered most of his face **(A/N: Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood)**. Ezio is the leader of the kingdom's assassins and ninja, head of both the interrogation and torture department and the kingdom's spy network, one that stretched even in the East; he is also a member of the Eight Generals. During the year after Merlin joined Naruto they discovered a way for the people of the West to combine the physical and spiritual energies to produce chakra and how to make people of the East, like him, use them separately. After they finished Naruto used that method in order for his assassins to be able to use chakra and in order for him to use magic, Ezio was the first to go through the procedure as he was Naruto's most trusted assassin. His title in the Eight Generals is Assassin of the Creed.

Finally next to him was Heracles. He is a giant of a man with black hair and tanned skin, he had a giant axe-sword strapped on his back **(A/N: fate/stay night)**. Heracles is the leader of a special demolition squad named 'the Berserkers' and is a member of the Eight Generals. During the Unification War Naruto stumbled upon Hercules in a cave in the mountains, he had banished himself to that cave do to madness, the young King helped the man heal his mind and after that was done he decided to follow him. His title in the Eight Generals is Berserker of the Mountains.

On the right of the royal couple was the civilian council, the eight members that where responsible for all civilian affairs.

Nearest to them on the right was Kisuke Urahara. He is a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He was wearing a dark coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath; he was also caring a striped dark green and white bucket hat and was caring a fan. Kisuke is the chief researcher of the kingdom's Research and Development Department (RDD), when the Unification War ended the King's spies in the East sent back technology that the East had, like television and electricity, now thanks to Kisuke the kingdom was steadily advancing technologically, especially after he successfully combined magic and technology.

Next to him was Retsu Unohana. She is a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She was wearing a black suit with a skirt. Retsu is the head director of all of the kingdom's medical facilities, be they hospitals or training assassins in medical ninjutsu.

Next to her were six civilians. These people where in charge of the rest of the civilian aspects of the kingdom, economy, foreign affairs, education, culture, agriculture and trading, they were nobles that had sided with Naruto and sweared loyalty to him.

"So what is in today's agenda?" asked Naruto while looking towards his council. Kisuke stepped forward and bowed.

"My King if I may start?" he asked and the young King nodded, "I am pleased to report that the test of the latest project of the RDD were a stunning success, within two weeks the kingdom will have its very own flying machine" this cased reactions from everyone in the room.

"Looks like we will need a Rider of the Air soon, don't you agree Francis?" said Alexander as he started laughing. Francis simply smiled and nodded.

"Well done your invention will be a great asset to the kingdom" said Naruto as Kisuke bowed again and returned to his place.

After some more reports from the members of the council, including the reports of the spies about the current situation in the East **(A/N: which I will not reveal on this chapter)**, the minister of foreign affairs stepped forward.

"Sire the invitations to the alliance talks we have sent to Wind, Snow, Wave and the other places you requested have returned positive, the representatives which will include the Kages as well as the Daimyos will arrive in a week's time."

"Good, I want everything to be ready when they arrive, understood?" said the King and the minister nodded, as he returned to his place.

"Now is there any other matters that need to be discussed?" asked Arturia as she looked towards the council, after a few moments of silence the King nodded.

"Very well, then I guess we could end today's meeting here" he said as he and his Queen stood up, the other members of the council bowed as the royal couple left the throne room with Kitomi, Merlin and Walter right behind them in order to continue with today's schedule.

**END CHAPTER**

**Hope you liked it, see ya next time.**


End file.
